The present invention relates to a process for open-end spinning in which the fibers coming from an opener device, after leaving a fiber feeding channel are conveyed to a surrounding spinning rotor with a sliding wall and a fiber collection groove in which the fibers are deposited in the fiber collection groove and are then spun into the end of a continuously withdrawn yarn, as well as to a device to carry out this process.
In a known open-end spinning device, the fiber feeding channel is subdivided into several longitudinal segments positioned at an angle to each other in adaptation to different rotor diameters (DE 37 34 544 A1), however without any special measures being taken to optimize the fiber depositing on the fiber collection surface of the spinning rotor. As a consequence, different yarn qualities are produced, depending on rotor diameter and the deflection of the fibers selected as a function thereof.